Zero's Eyes
by Cocobunny79
Summary: A One shot of Zero's POV when he was at Ichijo's party, when Ichijo cuts his hand, and the lust for blood is strong. This comes from the January 2007 issue of Shojo Beat.


I actually wasn't really planning on loading this up since I just did it cause I was in the mood, but then I told myself, it's only a one-shot, why not? So I posted it up. It isn't anything original though, I just wanted to write in Zero's POV and put in all those little details!(heh) This little piece is from the January issue of Shojo Beat, although like I said, I wasn't planning on loading this up so there might be mistakes, but other then that-

Enjoy!

PS: The title just sucks. LOL.

* * *

Being here, with all of these other vampires... it's uncomfortable, and boring. I don't like the atmosphere here. It feels dark, and heavy, completely in a world of it's own. We don't fit in, me and Yuki. Although, I don't fit in anywhere, not by the way that I am now.

Two vampires, Ichijo and Shiki, are talking to one another. Ichijo offers Shiki the knife to cut the cake. Shiki takes it, but then... it slices Ichijo's skin open.

"Oh, you cut me," Ichijo says, indifferently. The cut splits and the blood oozes out, running down the pattern of his hand.

"Don't waste it..." Shiki whispers, taking Ichijos' hand and pressing his mouth to it.

I can't help it... my mouth waters, the thirst is coming. The temptation is strong... but I'm stronger... but... I can't help but stare as the blood runs from the cut, how Shiki's lips hungrily touch the blood, it's deep red color staining his lips. I can see the blood trickle down his chin, his tongue pink as it licks the cut.

I'm feeling sick now. I have to get away. From the blood, from the smell; the smell hits me hard, it's hard to control myself.

My chest is burning, my mind is swimming. I clutch at my shirt, I try to breathe, but everything spins in my eyes. I can faintly hear Yuki calling my name, no, I don't want her to see me as I am. I feel so hot inside, I take my jacket off, I hear it fall to the ground. But I can barely hear anything anymore, all I hear is the racing of my heart

My hand reaches up to my throat, my fingers glazing and press themselves hard against the side, the tattoo burns harshly on my skin. I can't take it! It makes it so much worse, but it prevents me from putting harm to others, it keeps me away, the monster, the beast away. I clutch at the tin box, blood tablets fall to the ground. I collapse near the pool, I can barely focus at anything as I dump the tablets into my hand. I bring my hand to my mouth, and force myself to swallow them. Oh god, it's horrible. I can feel their sick flavor melting in my mouth, sliding down my parched throat. My stomach churns; the tablets are making me sick..

Everything is blurred, the corners of my vision being eaten away by darkness.

"Zero..."

Yuki... her voice pierces through the ebbing darkness. No... Yuki... don't look at me...

I double over and retch, my body rejecting the blood tablets. I cover my mouth with my hand, salvia and blood ooze between my fingers... It's horrible.

"Zero?!" Yuki yells, she runs over to me and kneels down. I can smell her. She smells so sweet... "What is it? Are you all right?"

"Yuki..." you're here... no...

I fall to her, I brace myself by holding onto her shoulders. I'm starting to fade, I'm starting to lose my strength.

"Yuki..." I say to her, "After I attacked you... I took them every night... but..." my hands clutch at her shoulders. I'm afraid... that if I let go, I'll just fade into that ending darkness that's growing inside of me. "But... they always made me sick..."

She feels so warm beneath my touch. The urge... it's so strong, that temptation...

"Zero... you're-you're hurting me..." she whispers.

I don't hear her well, my own blood is rushing in my own ears, my body is burning with the desire, I breathe in the scent of her neck. It smells so wonderful. I want so badly to taste her blood.. My tongue washes over her neck longingly, I can feel the pulse of her veins, the flow of her blood, there's nothing there to protect it, but a fragile layer of skin, just one bite, and all of the blood will spill... that delicious thing... I want it to flow into my mouth, I want to savor it, I want it badly, nothing stands between me and that. It's so tempting, the smell of her skin is driving me insane, her blood is just inches away...

Suddenly cold water splashes all over us, we're underneath the water. I've been brought back to my senses, and I realize that I'm holding Yuki, she has no fear in her eyes, only sadness, and I'm suddenly rained with guilt a burden so heavy that it threatens to drawn me more then the water. Yuki, she wants to help me, and I- I almost- no. The thought, that thought is too ugly. Oh god, Yuki... I'm sorry.


End file.
